Inter pares amicitia
by Eunika
Summary: Przyjaźń tylko między równymi. Jak najbardziej kanoniczny Ron.


_Kanoniczny Ron. Miniaturka._

**Inter pares amicitia***

Stał przed zwierciadłem. Co chwila śmiesznie przechylał głowę to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. W końcu potrząsnął głową, ale rude włosy natychmiast opadły, zamiast stać dęba jak ciemna czupryna Harry'ego.  
Jego oczy miały ten nudny, pospolity szaroniebieski kolor, nie tak jak zielone oczy w kształcie migdałów jego najlepszego przyjaciela. A na jego nosie nie siedzą okrągłe okulary w czarnych oprawkach, choć Ron wiele by dał, by takie mieć.  
Ale najgorsze ze wszystkiego było to, że jego czoło było puste i tylko czasem opadał na nie zbłąkany, rudawy kosmyk. I nie znajdowała się na nim cienka, ciemna blizna w kształcie błyskawicy, która zdobiła czoło Harry'ego.  
Ile Ron by dał, ile by dał, żeby stać się takim jak Harry Potter. Ale nie, Ron stoi tylko z boku i od czasu do czasu podnosi Harry'ego z ziemi, i nikt nie wie, że bez jego pomocy wielki bohater już by nie powstał. On jest tylko nic nieznaczącym, małym giermkiem, który musi z oddaniem służyć swojemu panu.  
I w tej chwili Ron z całego serca nienawidzi Harry'ego Pottera, przeklętego Wybrańca, zbawcy ludzkości, i tej jego okropnej blizny, symbolu porażki Rona, który Potter nosi na sobie, dzień w dzień przypominając Ronowi, że nie potrafi się wyzbyć zawiści.  
W czym on jest lepszy od Rona? Co takiego zrobił, że cały świat należy do niego? Że jest wielki, potężny i wspaniały? A ta przepaść między nimi… przepaść w kształcie błyskawicy…  
Ron nienawidzi tego, że jest jednym z setek zwyczajnych, szarych chłopców, wszystkich takich samych. Harry jest jeden, niepowtarzalny, inny, górujący nad tłumem, a wyróżnia go blizna w kształcie błyskawicy i każdy wie, dlaczego Harry jest taki niezwykły, każdy zna Harry'ego i wszyscy go podziwiają…  
I Ron znowu patrzy w zwierciadło Ain Eingarp i widzi siebie. Siebie samego w nowiutkich szatach, z podzwaniającymi galeonami w kieszeniach, rozwianymi włosami, odsłaniającymi bliznę na czole i rozświetloną różdżkę w ręku. Groźna mina i oczy pełne pewności siebie.  
A z tyłu stoi Harry. Wydaje się być mały i niewyraźny. Zielone oczy z uwielbieniem wpatrują się w Rona zza okrągłych okularach, a jego czoło jest dziwnie puste. Ma na sobie starą, połataną szatę, w tym obrzydliwym, kasztanowym kolorze.  
Ron odchodzi kilka kroków w tył i cudowny obraz znika. Na jego miejsce pojawia się jego własne odbicie. Ron odgarnia włosy z czoła, lecz nie ma tam już blizny. Rozgoryczony wybiega z komnaty.  
I nagle zza rogu wychodzi Harry. Na widok przyjaciela uśmiecha się szeroko, ale Ron odwraca wzrok.  
- Gdzie byłeś, stary? Wszędzie cię szukałem.  
I Ron ma nagle wielką ochotę, żeby podbiec do tego cholernego szczęściarza, potrząsnąć nim i wykrzyczeć mu w twarz to wszystko, wyrzucić całą gorycz i złość i wreszcie wyzbyć się zazdrości. W końcu patrzy prosto w te zielone, wesołe oczy, które widziały więcej niż inni, oczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, którego darzy miłością i nienawiścią, i przełyka to dziwaczne pragnienie. Czuje się nieswojo, uśmiechając się krzywo i nieszczerze.  
Całkowicie rozumie Dracona Malfoya.

Harry też czuje się nieswojo. Musi zapoznać Rona i Hermionę z treścią przepowiedni.  
„Żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje" powtórzył sobie w myślach słowa wypowiedziane chrapliwym głosem Trelawney. Śnią mu się często po nocach, przeplatane roześmianą twarzą Bellatrix i nieruchomym Syriuszem, wpadającym za zasłonę.  
Jak bardzo Harry by chciał, żeby móc być takim Ronem. Mieć dużą rodzinę, kochającą matkę i wspaniałego ojca. I przyglądać się z boku poczynaniom nieszczęsnego Wybrańca, dopingować go i bardzo mu współczuć. Być jednym z wielu takich samych, a jednocześnie różniących się nieco od siebie chłopców i prowadzić spokojne, zwyczajne życie szesnastolatka. Cieszyć się z małych rzeczy, a nie z wielkich zwycięstw, mieć małe problemy, jakie ma każdy w jego wieku i móc być nieodpowiedzialnym chłopakiem, który nie musi martwić się o przyszłość całego świata…  
Ale tak nie jest i Harry musi pogodzić się z tym, że nie ma rodziców, niedawno zginął przez niego jego ojciec chrzestny i musi pokonać największego czarnoksiężnika na świecie.  
Na szczęście ma przyjaciół, na których może polegać i którzy z pewnością go rozumieją.

„Oby…"

*Przyjaźń tylko między równymi


End file.
